


It's A Baby

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: The Tragedy Still Strikes Fluff AU [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Fic, Bigender Alex, F/M, Family, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Nathan goes by Christopher in this au, Trans Character, Trans Quentin, gratuitous use of footnotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin never thought he'd have a kid of his own. Siobhan was a happy accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wound up being kind of heavy on background details of the Fluff Au that haven't really gotten brought up in the earlier fics I've done for this Au, as this fic takes place many years down the road. Here's some important info that you'll need going in.
> 
> 1\. Quentin Quire was adopted by Sean Cassidy and Alex Summers when he was 14. Sean and Alex are the second set of adoptive parents that Quentin has had.  
> 2\. Alex uses female titles such as mom/aunt across the board no matter what gender she identifies as on any given day. Pronouns and Mr/Ms titles, do change, but Alex is always mom.  
> 3\. Siobhan is a feminine form of Sean. It's pronounced, shi-vawn.  
> 4\. As mentioned in the tags, Nathan Summers goes by Chris in this au, and he's the son of Scott and Warren. There is another Scott/Warren child, Nathan, who was originally intended to take the spot of Nate Grey.  
> 5\. CSM is the Cassidy-Summers Mutant Academy. Sean and Alex start it as an alternative to the Xavier Institute for mutants to didn't want to be affiliated with the X-Men and just wanted to get a normal education.

Quentin Quire was a mature adult. A mature adult with two children. Well, one child, newly born, and a sentient plant, a gift from Krakoa for Quentin’s wedding to Idie and Evan. (Quentin, Evan, and Idie were not the only recipients of a Sentient Wedding Plant. Bobby and John had gotten one too.) Quentin Quire also happened to be a mature adult who was a blubbering mess after a Skype call with his mom (who was also a blubbering mess). Apparently, the words “Your dad would be proud of you” said in that order were more than enough to set off the waterworks. Who knew. It wasn’t like Quentin had harbored serious guilt about refusing to acknowledge Sean as his father until Sean was _dying_ , or anything.  

Quentin had never thought he’d have kids, for numerous reasons. He’d actively avoided the subject and Idie and Evan had never pressured him about kids either. But then birth control did, as birth control sometimes does, and failed. And Quentin had made a conscious decision to keep the baby. He was ready to have a child. He was in a good place, he had a solid job that he really loved, he was *married* to not one but two fantastic people. Yeah, he was in a good place to have a kid. So the apocaphoenix baby had been born to the abject horror of the Avengers. (Quentin and Evan might have sent them a passive aggressive “we’re expecting” card.) Apocaphoenix baby did not actually have a name yet, she was that newly born. Quentin had skyped Alex from his hospital bed as soon as he was able, with the small apocaphoenix child asleep on his chest. Quentin and Alex had both tried to keep their blubbering quiet as so not to wake her. 

“We should name her before we leave,” Idie said. She knew that Quentin was itching to get out of the hospital, but they really should get the last of the paperwork filled out before they left. 

“Have you thought about any names?” Evan asked. 

“She’s all of ours, you know,” Quentin pointed out. “We should all help chose her name.”

“Well I don’t want her to have my last name,” Evan said. “She’ll be better off as a Quire then a Sabahnur.” There was still too much weight attached to the name Evan shared with Apocalypse. 

Quentin looked to Idie, who just shook her head. “This is your and Evan’s kid. I might be parent three, but I’ll be happy with whatever you want to name her.”

“How about you pick her middle name and Quentin picks her first name,” Evan suggested.

Idie nodded. She could work with that, “Let’s hear what Quentin wants her first name to be, I don’t want to pick something that’s not gonna go well.” 

Quentin took a deep breath before speaking. “I want to name her Siobhan.” He was starting to feel choked up again. “After- after my dad.”

Idie smiled and squeezed Quentin’s hand. “Siobhan Quire, I kind of like the way it sounds by itself.”

“You sure?” Quentin asked.

“Yeah, why did you want to give her a middle name?”

“I don’t know, I’ve always thought middle names were important,” Quentin said. “Not really sure where I got that notion from. I think getting to choose my own name gave me a different relationship to names than most people have.”

“Probably,” Evan said. “What is your middle name? I’ve never heard you use it.”

“Really? My own husband doesn’t know my full name?”

“I do know your full name * Quintavius ***** ,” Evan said, emphasising Quentin’s full first name to make a point, “but your middle name always escapes me.”

“It’s Quirinius.”

“Your name is a mouth full.”

“I was twelve and thought I was being rebellious by giving myself a name my then adoptive parents couldn’t pronounce okay.” 

Idie laughed.

“I don’t regret it though,” Quentin said. “It’s a solidly alliterative name.” 

“So is Siobhan getting a middle name or no?” Idie asked, switching the topic back to the matter at hand. 

“I think two names are good,” Quentin said. “If she wants a middle name we can add it later. Birth certificates are amendable things.”

 

Siobhan was beautiful. She was such a small delicate thing with light grey skin, almost lavender Evan thought as he cradled his small daughter in his arms. The skin could probably attributed Evan’s own genetics. It would be interesting to see what her else mutation would be. Whatever it was Evan had no doubt that she would be powerful. Probably next in line to be a Phoenix host. Quentin was the current host, so it would make sense. Right now, however, he was mostly excited to get her home. They’d set up a room to be a nursery, but Evan had a feeling that little Siobhan would be sleeping with the three of them for a while. 

 

When they arrived back at their apartment they were greeted by Bulb (the sentient plant, who had decided for some reason that they were going to hold the shape of a Bulbasaur). Bulb reached out a leafy vine to investigate the bundle of child in Evan’s arms.

“Let’s get Siobhan settled in and then you can hold her,” Idie told Bulb. 

Bulb was satisfied by that and withdrew their vines. And they did get their chance later, with (almost) everyone sitting in the living room and eating lunch. Bulb very carefully held a sleeping Siobhan while Quentin and Idie ate. 

Evan was setting up the last of the furniture for Siobhan’s room. They had more furniture than they really needed. They’d actually given some of it away cause they just didn’t have room in Siobhan’s nursery for it. They’d gotten various pieces from friends and family, but then Wade and Chris (Evan was sure it was mostly Wade’s doing) had sent them an entire Ikea nursery set and they’d suddenly had too much. It was so odd Evan thought, being married into the same family as Deadpool was. The Summers family was probably one of the if not the largest family in the mutant community, which left so, so many people related by marriage. 

When the last of the furniture was finished, Evan joined everyone out in the living room. As he sat back he watched Quentin and Idie. It really was amazing how far they’d all come since they’d all met during Quentin’s single semester stint at the Xavier Institute. When Quentin had returned to CSM (where he normally went to school), Idie and Evan had transferred with him and, well, the rest was history.  

  
  



End file.
